Avengers X FNaF: Psy
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [YAOI] [IRONFROST] [FEMALE!SPRING BONNIE X FREDBEAR] Ok, je l'avoue, cette idée est bizarre. En voici un résumé: Tony Stark a tout perdu depuis la perte de Pepper, et consulte un psychologue très spécialisé. Manager de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza qui est en train de tomber dans l'oubli à cause de multiples incidents, il va avoir d'étranges fantasmes vis-à-vis de notre cher Loki...
1. Prologue

**_-Psy-_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Avez-vous des antécédents en psychologie ?" Demanda le psychologue, le regardant d'un air à la fois dur et concerné depuis sa chaise pivotante, de l'autre côté du bureau en bois sombre.

La salle était luxurieuse. Il y avait, en son centre, un magnifique lustre datant des années 1800, et les murs étaient recouverts d'un joli papier-peint à la mode du XIXème vert et chocolat. Le parquet était aussi de bois sombre, la même couleur que le bureau, les chaises, et les commodes sur les côtés. Il y avait aussi, en-dessous de leurs pieds, un incroyable tapis vert bouteille brodé en or.

Le patient se prit la tête entre les mains, un peu dépassé par sa situation. Non, il n'avait pas d'antécédent en psychologie, il faisait juste une sacré déprime à cause de Pepper. Elle l'avait quitté. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à être lui-même, c'est-à-dire Iron Man, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle disait vouloir une vie stable, où elle serait sûre que son enfant aurait toujours un père.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, et elle était partie en claquant la porte. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, puisqu'il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir plus que ça. Peut-être qu'elle le considérait comme un salaud, ce qui pourrait, tout bien réfléchi, s'expliquer assez facilement. Steve lui avait dit qu'il jouait avec le feu au niveau de sa relation, mais il n'avait pas considéré ses remarques.

Steve n'était rien de plus qu'un membre de son équipe. L'équipe des Vengeurs. Probablement n'en faisait-il déjà plus partie, d'ailleurs. Thor était furieux contre lui, car c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de renvoyer son frère en prison. Thor n'avait pas voulu le faire, et le résultat avait été une dispute au cours de laquelle tous les autres s'étaient enfuis.

Mais ça n'avait pas changé les choses, oh que non. Loki n'avait pas été renvoyé à Asgard, où il aurait sans doute souffert le martyre. Non, il était là, devant lui, faisant carrière dans la psychologie.

La bonne blague.

"Non, je n'ai pas d'antécédents..." Répondit Stark d'un air déconcerté, cherchant depuis quelques mois une solution à son problème de déprime. "Cela va faire cinq mois que ça dure, je me gave de dessins animés pour enfants, mon restaurant et mes petits trésors sont en train de devenir aussi perdus que moi... J'ai essayé plusieurs autres psychologues mais aucun n'avait trouvé quoi faire..."

Loki hocha la tête, prenant des notes sur son calepin puis relevant son regard véronèse sur lui. "Donc, si je comprends bien la situation, Pepper est partie et vous faîtes une déprime."

"C'est... vite résumé, mais c'est l'idée." Confirma Tony en le fixant attentivement, tentant de déceler en son regard une part de moquerie mais n'en trouvant, étonnement, pas une once.

Pour l'une des premières fois, Loki ne semblait pas vouloir se jouer de lui ou se moquer de ses sentiments 'puérils'. Il était presque professionnel. Il devait aussi avoir énormément de cas comme le sien alors probablement savait-il déjà comment y remédier.

"Stark." Commença le dieu déchu, remettant ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés derrière son oreille et concentrant toute son attention sur son patient. "Vous avez l'art de vous immiscer dans des situations délicates, je tiens à vous le dire."

"C'est ma passion, tu sais."

"Je m'en rends compte. Mis-à-part ça," Continua le jeune brun, regardant attentivement ses notes et hochant la tête pensivement. "Je pense que j'ai la solution à votre problème."

Stark écarquilla les yeux, heureux d'entendre cela mais aussi redoutant ce que le dieu déchu allait lui proposer. Rappelons que l'homme avait pour qualité d'être un manipulateur et menteur de première. Il devait s'attendre au pire avec lui. "Et quelle est-elle ?"

Loki sourit gentiment, relevant la tête et l'inspectant calmement, presque platoniquement. "Vous avez un business, Stark. Vous avez Freddy Fazbear's. Vous pouvez vous en sortir, pour cela il vous faut vous concentrer sur autre chose."

"Sur quoi ? Après l'accident... les gens ont peur de mes créations."

Le psychologue nia de la tête, fatigué et très ennuyé. "Si l'avis de ces pauvres mortels sans le moindre intérêt vous inquiète, vous n'avez pas fini de pleurer."

Tony secoua la tête, serrant les dents, énervé par la remarque méprisante de Loki vis-à-vis des mortels. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement. Toujours aussi méchant et cruel envers la race humaine. Quelle ironie. Par son métier, il essaie d'aider les êtres qu'il déteste le plus dans cet Univers. C'était assez paradoxal, mais Stark ne se voyait pas lui en faire la remarque.

Thor allait lui retomber dessus, sinon.

"Ce n'est pas que je me soucis de leur avis ou non le problème." Expliqua Stark, s'affaissant dans sa chaise confortable et jaugeant le demi-dieu d'un air sérieux. "C'est qu'ils sont l'origine de l'argent qui rentre dans mes caisses."

"Certes, mais vous avez de l'argent Stark." Contra Loki d'un air assuré, s'approchant un peu plus de lui et posant ses coudes sur son bureau. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. "Vous pouvez créer de nouveaux animatroniques et faire fortune de nouveau."

Stark secoua la tête négativement. "Depuis l'incident avec les enfants enfonçant la tête d'un jeune dans la bouche de Fredbear, tout le monde a peur de ces engins de métal."

"Je suis certain que vous allez remédier à ce problème." Sourit le dieu déchu en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis regardant sa montre. "Hélas, notre temps est écoulé."

Tony se redressa et se leva doucement, sentant une douleur dérangeante dans sa colonne mais ne s'en inquiétant pas. Il salua son psychologue, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais Loki l'interpella une dernière fois.

"Vous devriez essayer de suivre mon conseil, Stark. Cela pourrait s'avérer plus véridique que vous ne semblez le penser."

Après cela, Tony se détourna et quitta le cabinet.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Bonjour bonjour ! Pouh, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit pour Avengers ! Je suis contente de m'y être remise ! ^^ Cela vient en fait d'un rêve étrange que j'ai fait après avoir regardé multiples Let's plays sur Until Dawn. J'en ai parlé à mon amie_ The Bloody Sentimental Queen _et elle m'a conseillé d'en faire une fiction :)_**

 ** _Voilà, donc je tenais à lui faire un petit crédit à la fin de ce prologue ! ^^_**

 ** _Donc, j'ai fait par le biais de cette fic un crossover entre deux choses qui me tiennent énormément à cœur: Avengers (évidemment ^^) et FNaF, que je vous conseille si vous ne connaissez pas ! C'est un jeu d'horreur :)_**

 ** _C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour l'instant ! ^^_**

 ** _A la prochaine (putain, ça me fait bizarre d'écrire en français, vous n'imaginez même pas :D)_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	2. Chapitre 1: Projets

**_-Psy-_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Projets**

* * *

Tony soupira alors que l'émission pour les enfants passait à la télévision. Il était véritablement déprimé par sa situation, mais surtout par sa faiblesse et son impuissance vis-à-vis de celle-ci. Les Vengeurs étaient absents car ils avaient été appelés par Fury en urgence. En effet, la situation vers Los Angeles semblait un peu chaotique. HYDRA avait attaqué de nouveau, infiltrant tous les réseaux et essayant de terroriser les habitants de la ville. Tony avait décidé de ne pas participer. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour cela.

Mais cependant, même s'il était exténué, il devait aller travailler. Freddy's l'attendait.

Même s'il était le directeur et qu'il n'avait techniquement pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait s'assurer que tout se passait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas une nouvelle crise liée à ses engins de métal. Même s'ils étaient assez perfectionnés pour avoir une pensée propre, comme Jarvis ou Ultron quand il serait achevé, ils n'étaient pas conscients du danger. Si on les attaquait, ils ne se rendraient même pas compte que ce serait avec une mauvaise intention. Ils ne bougeraient pas. Il en était de même avec les enfants.

Ils étaient en métal. Ils avaient une force supérieure à celle d'un humain, et surtout la possibilité de broyer le corps humain sans même le vouloir, juste en le prenant dans une étreinte. Et Tony savait à quel point les enfants aimaient jouer avec ces engins. C'était plus dangereux et irresponsable qu'autre chose, mais les seuls à blâmer pour cela étaient bien les parents. Ignoraient-ils qu'il s'agissait de robots ?

Pensif, Stark se leva de son grand canapé et soupira une nouvelle fois, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait rendez-vous avec son psy- avec Loki à 16 heures, mais avant ça il devait rejoindre Mark, son PDG, à Freddy's et discuter avec lui des améliorations que Vincent avait concocté pour ses robots.

Vincent était spécial... Il semblait à la fois tout à fait charmant, mais il était très susceptible. Effectivement, dès que l'on lui faisait une remarque à propos de ses propositions d'améliorations des robots, il devenait méchant. Étrange garçon.

Mais bon, Tony ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le gamin n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Un père qui le battait et une mère qui se moquait complètement de son existence. Le gosse n'avait que 16 ans quand il a commencé son job à Freddy's. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était amoureux de Spring Bonnie. C'était possible mais pas un drame.

Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser, ce n'était pas tout à fait anormal, dans le sens où les robots de Tony avaient une personnalité qui leur était propre, tout comme chaque être humain. Au fond, il était peut-être tombé amoureux d'elle, de sa façon d'agir et de penser. Tony ne voyait absolument pas le problème là-dedans.

Montant dans sa voiture, Tony regarda son téléphone rapidement et vit qu'il était seulement 15:04. Il se racla la gorge et mis le contact, démarrant et fonçant vers Freddy's. Soudainement, son fameux téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Steve.

"Putain..." Tony soupira, mettant son téléphone en haut-parleur par le biais de la radio de la voiture. "Ouais Steve ?"

"Tony, tu- tu vas bien ?" demanda Captain depuis l'autre bout du fil, un lourd silence pesant autour de lui. "On vient de terminer notre mission, je voulais te prévenir que l'on serait de retour au QG vers 19 heures. Ça te convient ?"

Stark sourit, voulant faire une remarque sarcastique, mais il la laissa de côté. "Ça marche. A plus, Cap' de mon cœur."

"Tony !"

"Non, ne dis rien, je te sens rougir depuis l'autre bout des Etats-Unis." répondit Tony avec un grand sourire joueur accroché aux lèvres. "Allez, bon courage à ce soir."

Avec ça, il raccrocha, ne laissant même pas l'opportunité à Steve de lui répondre. Il aimait taquiner ce cher Captain America, celui-ci était tellement gêné pour tout. Il en profitait beaucoup pour tout dire. Cela lui rappelait... avant.

Peu de temps après, Tony se gara devant la pizzeria et quitta sa voiture très rapidement, remettant en forme sa tenue et entrant dans le bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants traînant devant la scène, Spring Bonnie leur donnant des étreintes telle une mère le ferait et Fredbear posant une main sur l'épaule de sa 'fiancée', puisque leur mariage était prévu pour le lendemain, tout en regardant les enfants.

Mark se tourna vers lui et congédia Vincent, le rejoignant rapidement et lui serrant la main respectueusement. "Bonjour, Monsieur Stark."

"Mark Frames." salua le milliardaire en regardant Vincent au loin qui semblait fixer les deux animatroniques sur scène et qui regardait en même temps des dessins entre ses mains. "Alors, quoi de neuf docteur ?"

Le PDG roula des yeux et le regarda, lui faisant signe de le suivre alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'à Vincent, qui tendit la main à Tony pour le saluer à son tour. Les deux hommes se saluèrent silencieusement, se jaugeant avec pure amitié. "Comment allez-vous, Directeur ?"

"Comment allez- **vous** , Vincent, vous semblez plus fatigué que d'habitude." nota Tony, lâchant sa main et le regardant avec une inquiétude purement et simplement professionnelle.

"Eh bien je... euh..." commença l'autre homme, se passant une main dans les cheveux et redressant les manches de son uniforme violet. "C'est-à-dire que je... n'ai pas dormi. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet qui me tient très à cœur."

Stark fronça les sourcils en voyant que son employé lui tendait les feuilles qu'il avait jusqu'à présent en mains, jetant un oeil aux dessins qui y figuraient. Ils représentaient quatre prototypes pour de nouveaux animatroniques. "Freddy Fazbear, le leader du gang." lut le directeur, souriant en voyant la beauté du projet puis lisant les autres annotations sur les autres dessins: "Bonnie the Bunny, son meilleur ami; Chica the Chicken, sa petite-amie; et Foxy the Pirate Fox, leur ami mais qui n'est pas sur la scène avec eux."

"Cela peut vous sembler étrange, Monsieur Stark, mais je trouve cette idée absolument brillante." dit Mark Frames à ses côtés, pointant Freddy Fazbear sur la feuille de devant. "Avec de nouveaux engins, nous pourrions relancer notre économie."

Tony hocha la tête et releva les yeux, regardant droit dans ceux de Vincent qui semblait un peu stressé. "Je suis d'accord avec Mark, Vince. Ton idée est splendide. Je vais tout de suite m'y mettre."

"Vraiment !? C'est génial !"

"Hey, ne t'emballes pas, gamin. On n'a pas encore dit que c'était réalisable." coupa Mark, regardant son associé de manière assez dure. "Et il faut aussi que tu nous donnes les couleurs que tu souhaites pour chacun de ces engins."

Vincent hocha la tête et sourit, expliquant précisément son idée tout en pointant tour à tour Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy. L'un devait ressembler à un vrai ours, donc marron avec les yeux bleus, et comme il avait un chapeau et un nœud-papillon, il voulait que ces deux-là soient noirs. Ensuite l'autre devait donner une petite touche de fantaisie alors il devait être violet aux yeux rouges, avec un nœud-papillon rouge aussi. Le poulet devait ressembler à un vrai poussin, donc jaune avec le bout des pattes oranges, le bec orange aussi et les yeux roses car c'était une fille. Finalement, le renard devait être rouge avec un crochet de pirate et des yeux verts.

Tony accepta les propriétés des robots, trouvant ces choix très astucieux, et les nota sur le coin de chaque feuille avec intérêt et sérieux. Il posa ensuite son stylo et congédia les deux hommes, allant devant la scène et souriant en admirant ses créatures bouger et sourire à toutes et à tous. Quand tous les enfants avaient quitté le terrain, Tony s'approcha de ses deux 'enfants' et leur fit un signe de la main. "Salut vous deux !"

"Tony !" s'exclama Spring Bonnie, sautant de la scène et le prenant contre elle un peu trop fort. "Tu nous a manqué, où étais-tu passé !?"

L'ingénieur grinça des dents, essayant d'ignorer la douleur due à la pression contre son petit corps frêle et fragile, puis il soupira de soulagement quand la lapine d'or le lâcha. "Tu sais, je ne suis pas obligé de venir ici tous les jours." sourit-il à sa petite, lui caressant le front et lui ébouriffant les poils. Elle avait une petite houppette absolument adorable, ses poils bouclant et faisant de jolies mèches mi-longues.

Le génie se tourna ensuite vers sa plus grande création, Fredbear, qui le regardait depuis la scène d'un air joyeux. S'il avait pu pleurer de joie, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Tony s'approcha de la scène plus encore et son robot ours se pencha vers lui, l'aidant à monter et le prenant contre lui beaucoup plus doucement que sa petite amie. "Es-tu venu pour le projet de Vincent ?"

"Huh-uh." acquiesça Tony, souriant et serrant sa grosse peluche contre lui. "Qu'est-ce que toi tu penses de ce projet ?"

Fredbear ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, gardant le silence et regardant au loin fixement. Tony fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, regardant dans les yeux gris de son robot. C'est là que l'ours d'or répondit avec dégoût: "Je n'approuve pas du tout."

"Pour quelle raison ?"

L'ours soupira lascivement et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, semblant un peu triste. "Ils vont nous remplacer. C'est ce que disait Vincent. Ils vont avoir la scène tandis que Spring et moi allons être jetés au placard."

Tony haleta et baissa la tête, regardant Mark et Vincent en train de discuter un peu plus loin pensivement. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ce genre d'intentions. Spring Bonnie et Fredbear étaient les meilleurs, nul autre robot ne pourrait jamais les égaler. Ils ne pouvaient pas justes les traiter comme de vieilles ordures. Du moins, pas sans que Tony ait son mot à dire ! "Je ne les laisserai pas faire ça."

"Tu as déjà accepté leur projet sans en connaître toutes les conditions, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le génie déglutit avant de hocher doucement la tête. Fredbear leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Spring, qui était en train de jouer avec une petite fille, celle-ci s'amusant à la coiffer et à la décoiffer ensuite. Il détourna son attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Spring Bonnie gémir douloureusement. Là, il tourna immédiatement son regard vers la scène, descendant de la scène et intervenant quand il vit que la petite avait arraché l'œil droit de sa 'fiancée' et qu'elle essayait d'enlever le deuxième. Spring ne disait rien, se laissant faire, ne voulant pas blesser la petite en essayant de l'arrêter. "Hey ! Ne fais pas ça petite, tu lui fais mal."

La petite brune le regarda et baissa la tête, regardant l'œil aussi vert que ceux de Loki dans sa main avec des yeux pleins de larmes. "Je... Je voulais pas, c'était pour jouer... Je suis désolée... !"

"Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce que je te demande est de ne plus recommencer. D'accord Milèna ?" fit Fredbear, s'accroupissant devant elle et posant une main amicale sur son épaule, récupérant l'œil et le fixant avec fascination.

La fillette hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras, allant vers Spring Bonnie et lui caressant le visage avec douceur. "Pardon, Spring Bonnie... Je voulais pas te faire mal..."

La lapine sourit doucement, regardant la petite de son seul œil valide. "Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas."

La gamine partit ensuite vers sa mère, mangeant une part de pizza avec elle en souriant. Tony écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il descendit aussi de la scène, rejoignant Fredbear qui aidait sa fiancée à se relever et demandant: "Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'accidents ?"

"Tous les jours." répondit Spring, remettant son œil elle-même comme une professionnelle en la matière. "Les enfants aiment me démonter, que ce soit avec de bonnes intentions ou pas d'ailleurs..."

Fredbear la prit dans une étreinte réconfortante, un bruit métallique se manifestant puisque le métal les constituant était rentré en contact assez brusquement. La lapine sourit à Tony, murmurant: "Certains enfants me détestent parce que je suis avec Fredbear."

"Quoi ?" demanda Tony, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. "Comment ça ?"

Le robot soupira et lui fit signe de laisser tomber, se serrant plus contre son fiancé et posant sa tête sur son épaule métallique. Tony sourit gentiment et lui ébouriffa les poils une nouvelle fois, se redressant et regardant l'heure sur son téléphone. Il affichait 15:41. "Mon dieu, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon psy, il va se demander où je suis !"

Fredbear sourit mesquinement quand il entendit cela, notant le ton sarcastique de son créateur. Tony quitta rapidement le restaurant, prenant la voiture et allant le plus vite possible jusqu'au cabinet de Loki.

* * *

"Et cela vous a-t-il changé les idées ?" demanda Loki d'un air méprisant, semblant être d'assez mauvaise humeur contrairement à la fois précédente. La vie de psychologue devait être difficile parfois, se dit Tony tout en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Le patient haussa les épaules et soupira tristement. "Non, pas tant... Disons qu'avoir des nouvelles de mon restaurant fait partie de mes obligations, même si j'y prends plaisir puisque j'y retrouve mes deux bébés."

Loki hocha la tête et se redressa dans son siège, réduisant la distance entre lui et son patient. Tony avait une vue parfaite sur sa chemise d'ici. Celle-ci était du même vert que le tapis, en satin visiblement, et les boutons du haut étaient défaits, ce qui permettait à l'ingénieur d'avoir une vue affreusement sexy des pectoraux de son psychologue favori. Il rougit, sentant la chaleur monter le long de son corps et notamment vers son entre-jambe. Il décida de repousser l'idée de pouvoir se taper son psy, ce qui semblait normal, et de se recentrer sur la conversation qu'ils avaient.

Le dieu déchu s'affaissa de nouveau dans son siège, semblant pensif. Tony avait juste une envie: lui monter dessus. Ce serait vraiment étrange, non ? Mais ça semblait tellement possible... Comme s'il devait le faire. Comme si quelqu'un lui demandait de le faire mais qu'il n'osait pas pour respecter les normes de la société. Le génie soupira et se passa une main le long du visage, fatigué par sa situation.

Plus ça allait, moins ça allait bien pour lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à être sérieux pendant un rendez-vous médical avec son psy.

En fait, cela faisait un mois que Tony fréquentait Loki en tant que psy. En effet, cela avait fait son petit effet, Tony arrivait à être plus heureux qu'avant, même s'il était toujours extrêmement déprimé et facilement 'déprimable' pour ainsi dire. Beaucoup de situations l'avaient poussé à la déprime dernièrement. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se les remémorer.

"Stark, est-ce que votre situation a évoluée depuis notre premier rendez-vous ?" interrogea Loki, le regardant fixement d'un air sérieux et tout à fait professionnel. Cela déprima encore plus Tony.

Peut-être qu'il voulait que leur relation soit plus que- _NON Tony !_

 _Thor te tuerait et tu le sais._

 _Arrête tes conneries._

L'ingénieur secoua la tête négativement et se leva de son fauteuil. "Non... Non, rien n'évolue. Ni dans ma situation, ni entre nous."

Avec cela, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Loki abasourdi et légèrement rouge.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Salut à tous ! Oui, cela fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas publié quoi que ce soit, je sais ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de Psy ! C'est là que les choses se corsent comme vous avez pu le noter à la fin xD Tony voudrait plus, mais Loki est restreint par sa profession à ne pas céder. Cela va laisser beaucoup de place à plusieurs situations assez amusantes dans lesquelles Tony se montrera entreprenant pour une fois ! ^^_**

 ** _Tony est toujours déprimé, en effet, et il le sera tout le long de la fic, je vous préviens XD Certes, à un moment, il ne saura plus exactement pourquoi, mais il le sera tout de même. Ça ne durera pas le temps de toute façon, puisqu'un autre malheur lui tombera sur le coin du nez juste après. ^^_**

 ** _Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !_**

 ** _Ah oui, je voudrais aussi remercier_ The Bloody Sentimental Queen _et_ Elinska _pour leurs reviews, ça me réchauffe le coeur d'entendre de gentils messages ;) Surtout quand on voit le temps que je prends pour écrire un chapitre, il m'a fallu une semaine et demie pour l'écrire celui-ci. ^^ Merci à vous deux !_**

 ** _A la prochaine,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	3. Chapitre 2: Famille

_**-Psy-**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Famille  
**

* * *

« Steve, si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça... » Tony reprit pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes Steve, qui le regardait depuis sa chaise à l'autre bout du salon au lieu de lire son habituel journal.

Tony connaissait la raison de ces regards curieux que tous avaient à son égard depuis la veille: ils savaient que le milliardaire était amoureux, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire de qui.

* * *

En effet, il était rentré la veille de son rendez-vous avec Loki, et il était en larmes, blessé et furieux. Il venait de se prendre le plus grand râteau de sa vie si le visage qu'avait le psychiatre lors de la révélation était significatif. Il était rentré à pieds sous la pluie, les larmes embuant ses yeux alors qu'il courrait à l'aveugle dans les rues. Quand Stark fut finalement à la Tour Avengers, les autres étaient rassemblés dans le salon à regarder un film débile à l'eau de rose, ce qui a mit Anthony encore plus hors de lui.

 _« Éteignez-moi ces conneries ! »_ avait-il crié, tout le monde se tournant vers lui d'un air surpris, sauf Banner qui semblait très inquiet pour son ami. Tony était alors venu près d'eux et avait pris la télécommande des mains de Thor, éteignant la télévision. Il avait ensuite essuyé ses larmes d'un mouvement brusque et rapide de la main puis il regarda le dieu du Tonnerre furieusement. _« La vie, c'est pas comme dans ces saloperies de films ! L'amour, eh bah, personne n'en veut dans ce putain de monde ! »_

Thor l'avait juste fixé, se demandant bien quel pouvait être le problème de son ami humain, et là il fut le premier à comprendre. _« Il semblerait qu'ami Stark soit amoureux ! Qui est la jeune demoiselle qui- »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de demoiselle, ok !? On m'a rejeté. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi... »_ s'était exclamé le génie après cela, se prenant la tête entre les mains et semblant prêt à s'arracher les cheveux tout en tournant dans le salon. Soudainement, il avait pris sur la table une des tasses remplie du café de Natasha et l'avait jeté à la figure de Thor, qui s'était écarté juste à temps.

Bruce s'était donc levé et était allé vers son ami, tentant de le calmer. Tony l'avait repoussé plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu et était allé s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Une fois seul, Tony s'était assis dans un coin, jaugeant sa plus récente création avec dédain: le grand ours brun avec un chapeau noir et un nœud papillon assorti, l'un de ses yeux bleus encore absent, une pupille blanche le remplaçant dans le creux obscur que représentait son orbite vide.

Le robot le fixait, impassible, et son unique œil turquoise était vide d'esprit et de vivacité. L'animatronique ne bougeait pas; il fixait, son micro dans sa main droite, et son chapeau étant cloué sur sa tête, tant que même si l'animal robotisé penchait la tête, il ne pourrait pas s'en détacher. _« Pourquoi tu dis rien, Freddy ? »_ avait demandé Tony en se relevant légèrement, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il concentrait son regard sur la créature de métal et de fourrure. _« Tu sens que je souffre, mais tu te tais. Tu as raison, certainement. Il y a certaines situations où l'on ne peut rien dire sans risquer de blesser encore plus la personne... Merci. »_

Suite à cela, Stark s'était relevé et avait décidé qu'il fallait faire face aux autres; avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils devaient être affreusement confus. Il se dirigeait vers la porte mais s'était arrêté au seuil, se tournant pour contempler un animatronique totalement inactif et hors d'alimentation. _« Tu es un bon ami, Freddy. Je sens que tu feras un bon leader. »_

* * *

Cette étrange soirée n'avait fait que renforcer sa déprime. Même s'il pouvait toujours compter sur l'animatronique présent dans son laboratoire, mais aussi sur ceux qui travaillaient toute la journée dans sa petite pizzéria, il sentait que sa situation s'empirait de jour en jour, à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit. Il ne cessait de penser à cette histoire; Pepper qui l'avait quitté, Loki qui l'avait rejeté, les autres qui étaient inquiets... Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en tirer. Et il doutait du fait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à Loki... Pas après le précédent rendez-vous...

Tony attrapa la télécommande à ses côtés et alluma la télévision, tombant miraculeusement sur la publicité pour sa pizzéria. Même si elle était très connue dans toute la ville, Mark avait insisté pour faire de la publicité. Dans cette publicité, on pouvait voir les horaires d'ouverture, Fredbear, des enfants, éventuellement Mark et Vincent, et quelques plats (dont le principal était des pizzas). Cela fit sourire Stark, qui prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un message sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il s'agissait de Mark. **« Tony, j'ai besoin de toi ici. On a un nouvel employé, et il ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes d'ici dix minutes, tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? »**

Évidemment, le message datait d'une demi-heure avant que Tony ne le voit. Immédiatement, il sauta du canapé, courut vers sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement avant de prendre ses chaussures, sa veste et son toast en même temps et courir vers la sortie, saluant Steve avec la tartine dans la bouche. Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture mais les reposa, décrétant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire. « JARVIS ! UNE ARMURE ! »

« Bien Monsieur, nul besoin de hurler. »

« Je suis pressé Jarvis, on en parlera sur le chemin. » Le milliardaire répliqua, sautant dans son armure et décollant presque simultanément.

Jarvis était étrangement silencieux depuis quelques temps, Tony ignorait pourquoi mais cela l'inquiétait. Il décida d'en parler avec son intelligence artificielle. « Hé Jarvis, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il y eut un court moment de silence puis Jarvis répondit d'un air dédaigneux: « J'ai apporté les modifications que vous m'aviez demandé de faire à Freddy, Monsieur. »

« Jarvis, on ne parle pas de Freddy. On parle de toi. »

« Je pensais pourtant que Freddy était, je cite, ' _votre plus brillante création_ '. » Répliqua Jarvis presque méchamment, mais Tony connaissait Jarvis comme personne et savait qu'il était simplement blessé. Et peut-être aussi jaloux.

Tony secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. « Ne sois pas jaloux, Jarvis. Tu n'as rien à lui envier. »

« Si Monsieur le dit. » Conclut l'IA d'un air un peu plus serein et détendu.

Bientôt, l'armure se posa devant le restaurant, et alors qu'elle allait se rétracter pour redevenir la petite valise qu'elle était lorsque désactivée, Tony demanda à Jarvis de rester. L'IA, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son créateur, accepta sans un mot.

Stark entra dans le restaurant, regardant les enfants s'amuser avec Fredbear et remarquant un groupe d'enfant essayant de tirer -ou d'arracher- l'oreille droite de Spring Bonnie. Celle-ci semblait garder son calme, mais Tony voyait la souffrance dans son regard émeraude. Il ne le supporta pas. Ces yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Loki, et il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir un semblant de douleur les hanter. Il s'approcha à grands pas des enfants, ignorant Mark qui venait de le rejoindre et commençait à lui expliquer la situation.

« Ah... Comme toujours... » Murmura Mark, décidant de poursuivre son employeur.

Tony interpella les enfants, ceux-ci s'écartant rapidement de la lapine dorée et le regardant, émerveillés. « IRON MAN ! » Hurlèrent-ils en cœur, accourant vers lui et lui attrapant les mains, essayant de le tirer avec eux vers la table où leurs parents étaient assis. _Ce n'est pas le top, c'est vrai, mais au moins Spring Bonnie est saine et sauve_ , se dit Stark en suivant les enfants, son robot lui souriant d'un air enchanté avant de toucher son oreille et de la replacer.

Mark continuait de le poursuivre et une fois qu'ils furent à la table des parents et que les enfants étaient occupés à essayer de dessiner leur super-héros préféré, le PDG en profita. « Stark, c'est une affaire urgente. »

« Vas-y, dis-moi tout. » Fit Tony, se tournant vers son employé d'un air sérieux, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. « Qui est le nouveau ? »

« Il s'agit d'un certain William Afton. C'est un des amis d'Henry. » Quand Mark prononça ce prénom, il vit sur le visage de son employeur que cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. « Enfin Tony ! Henry, tu sais, celui qui... Celui qui t'a donné les concepts pour la pizzéria ? »

Stark y réfléchit pendant une petite minute avant que Jarvis ne lui fournisse, à travers la visière de l'armure, une image de l'homme en question. Le visage de Tony s'illumina. « Oui, bien sûr ! Il a deux enfants, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Charlotte et Sammy. Je suis content que tu sois là pour m'aider Jarvis. » Sourit Mark.

« A votre service, Monsieur Frames. »

« Hé tous les deux, je suis là aussi, vous savez ! » S'exclama Stark, gêné par l'attitude de Jarvis et Mark.

Mark leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le suivre. « Je vais te le présenter. Il est toujours en train de regarder Spring Bonnie, il ne devrait pas être difficile à remarquer. » Expliqua le PDG avant d'aller vers la scène.

Tony remarqua un homme qui portait l'uniforme de la pizzéria assis à une table, juste en face de Spring, en train de la fixer. Il déglutit, un peu effrayé; l'homme semblait sévère et obstiné. Jarvis semblait tout aussi anxieux puisqu'il faisait de son mieux pour empêcher Tony d'avancer, resserrant les boulons de l'armure. « Jarvis, enfin, il ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« Je pense que si, Monsieur. Il semble obnubilé par Spring Bonnie. » Dit Jarvis, fixant l'homme qui se tourna alors vers eux quand Mark l'interpella.

Les yeux anthracite de l'homme se posèrent sur Tony et un fin sourire déforma ses lèvres. Tony déglutit une nouvelle fois. Jarvis bloqua complètement l'armure. « Jarvis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi avancer ! »

« Non, Monsieur, je regrette. Cet homme est dangereux. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire un pas de plus en sa direction. »

William sourit imperceptiblement puis serra la main tendue mais figée de Stark d'un air amusé. « Il semblerait que votre création vous pose des problèmes. En avez-vous de tels avec celle-ci ? » Demanda le brun, pointant Spring Bonnie sur scène.

Dans ses yeux brillaient des étoiles, symbolisant un mélange d'admiration et d'obsession.

« Monsieur... »

« Pas maintenant, Jarvis. »

« Je crois qu'il l'aime, Monsieur... »

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous !? Ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre pour cette fanfiction, j'en suis bien désolée !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, dites-moi tout dans les commentaires !_**

 ** _A la prochaine,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	4. Chapitre 3: Quand on n'y croit plus

_**-Psy-**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Quand on n'y croit plus...**

* * *

"Ok, donc, techniquement parlant, je dois faire quoi ?" demanda Tony au téléphone, tenant entre ses mains le casque d'Iron Man qu'il était en train d'attentivement observer pendant sa discussion. Il claqua la langue quand Jarvis l'interpella, continuant sa douce et lente admiration de son propre travail. Le casque n'était pas de ses couleurs normales, mais plutôt des teintes de gris, de noir et de doré. Il aimait beaucoup ce prototype, même s'il était loin d'entrer en fonction. "Je suis en plein boulot sur l'Iron Man."

"Sérieusement ? Putain, Tony, merde ! Ce mec a détruit une des mascottes !" s'exclama Mark à travers le téléphone, semblant vraiment énervé et tendu. On entendait depuis l'appareil qu'il était en train de taper sur sa table d'agacement. L'homme était encore au bureau, même s'il était plus de minuit. Après tout, il devait garder un œil (sous les ordres de Tony lui-même) sur le nouveau, qui était le nouveau garde de nuit de la pizzeria. Il semblait qu'ils aient eu quelques soucis... "Il a détruit le bras de Fredbear parce que celui-ci voulait ouvrir sa porte. Tony, ne comprends-tu donc pas que ce type est dangereux ?!"

Tony soupira, reposant le casque sur son établi de travail qui lui était adjacent, et tourna entièrement son attention vers la conversation téléphonique à laquelle il prenait part depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure. Il s'assit sur son bureau, remettant sa chemise correctement mais défaisant les premiers boutons pour être plus à l'aise. Bizarrement, il avait vraiment très chaud depuis son entrevue avec son psychologue. Sans aucune raison, que pensez-vous ? "Donc, pourquoi, s'il est si dangereux, tu ne sors pas de ton bureau et le vire, hm ?"

"Tony, putain... Il a un flingue." déclara Mark, claquant la langue quand il entendit des pas métalliques s'approcher de sa porte. Il se leva brusquement, allant ouvrir bien qu'en étant très prudent, et il vit la tête curieuse de Spring Bonnie. "Oh putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Euh... Je ne savais juste pas que tu veillais si tard, Mark..." dit la lapine, entrant dans la pièce en poussant assez brutalement l'homme brun contre le mur. Elle sautilla jusqu'au bureau, et le fixa d'un air très malicieux. "Dis, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Je m'ennuiiiie..."

"Non, Spring, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi ! Tony, je te rappelle."

Tony sourit depuis l'autre bout du fil et hocha la tête. "Ouais, tu as des choses à faire, chéri. Je comprends. Juste, essaie de pas te faire butter, ok ? Je me charge de William demain matin."

"Ça marche." fut la seule réponse, puis la conversation fut coupée.

Stark reposa son Starkphone puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa création, la caressant du bout des doigts tout en chantonnant le Toreador March qu'il avait ajouté au robot Freddy Fazbear la veille au soir. Il était sensé apporter les nouveaux robots à la pizzeria le lendemain, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à les emmener. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient parfaits, enfin, tous sauf le Foxy, parce que Tony avait accidentellement intégré un virus au système principal de la bête, ce qui l'empêchait de marcher. Mais à part cela, il n'y avait aucun problème à signaler avec les robots.

En vérité, Tony savait pourquoi il ne les emmenaient pas. Il ne voulait pas remplacer Fredbear et Spring Bonnie. Pepper n'aurait pas voulu qu'il les remplace, puisqu'elle les aimait beaucoup et passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Quelques fois, elle les appelait leurs enfants. C'étaient leurs "jumeaux". Pepper leur avait donné des petits surnoms affectifs, Fredbear était "Freddy" et Spring Bonnie, c'était "Sophie". Pourquoi Sophie? Parce que Pepper aimait ce prénom, elle disait que cela lui rappelait son amie défunte. Ainsi, elle surnommait sa "fille" Sophie en son honneur.

Tony se rappelait de ces moments, où Pepper et lui étaient sur le canapé à regarder des émissions télé-réalité stupides et que les jumeaux arrivaient et leur sautaient sur les genoux. Ils avaient encore un "système enfantin" comme disait Tony, ce qui se référait à la première phase de construction du système central des robots. Tony s'y prenait toujours en trois fois, ajoutant plus de fonctions au bout d'un certain temps pour leur laisser le temps de s'adapter aux premières touches avant d'ajouter de nouvelles fonctionnalités à leur moteur (le but n'était pas de les faire griller). Ainsi, il les appelait les "système enfantin", "système ado" et "système parfait".

Dans l'état des choses, Fredbear et Spring Bonnie étaient des systèmes parfaits, tandis que Freddy et sa bande n'étaient que des systèmes enfantins. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour obtenir toutes les pièces nécessaires à leur mise à niveau, et les robots étaient à donner sous courte durée. Tony détestait travailler dans ces conditions. Trop de stress.

Si Pepper avait été là, Tony aurait mieux géré la situation. Elle aurait été son soutien.

Mais non.

Tony était seul, tout le temps. Personne ne l'aimait, Tony. Plus personne, en tout cas.

Rien que pour penser de cette façon, Stark aurait aimé pouvoir se mettre une gifle mentale, mais c'était hors de ses capacités pour le moment. Peut-être devrait-il travailler à un outil le lui permettant, d'ailleurs, cela pourrait toujours s'avérer utile.

Arrêtant de se focaliser sur des pensées trop sombre, Tony se tourna de nouveau entièrement vers le casque d'Iron Man et jeta un œil au réacteur ARK qu'il y avait intégré. "Jarvis, test de puissance sur le réacteur s'il-te-plaît?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur."

"T'es un cœur." répondit Tony en regardant ses écrans, montant quelques statistiques, en baissant d'autres, regardant les effets que ces modifications avaient sur l'efficacité du réacteur. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte que tout était plus ou moins stabilisé, et que donc, son travail sur ce casque était terminé. "Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Jarvis, donne moi l'armure aussi s'il-te-plaît."

"Puis-je recommander à Monsieur d'aller dormir?" interrompit Jarvis, montrant ainsi son refus d'exercer la demande faite par son créateur.

Tony soupira et d'un claquement de doigt éteignit tous ses écrans et appareils à source d'énergie ARK (ce qui, heureusement, ne comprenait pas les lumières!). Il s'assit sur une chaise bien confortable et regarda l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. Comme toujours, il était debout. Sa dépression ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans cette histoire. Il espérait vraiment que suivre les conseils de Loki allait l'aider, et plus rapidement que cela.

Avant qu'il ne perde tout ce qu'il a. Ce serait toujours mieux de sauver quelques meubles, même si la maison elle-même devait couler.

"Monsieur veut-il parler de ses incertitudes?" demanda Jarvis. Il connaissait son créateur par cœur, il savait que quand Tony ne parlait pas, cela n'était pas vraiment signe d'une grande forme, ni physique ni émotionnelle.

Stark releva légèrement la tête et y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à peine avant de soupirer tristement. "Je veux bien..." répondit-il d'un air abattu, regardant à travers la grande baie-vitrée la ville éclairée en contre-bas. "Par où commencer?"

"Comme cela vous arrange. Voulez-vous que je joue le rôle de psychologue? Que je vous pose des questions, Monsieur?" fit Jarvis d'un ton un peu concerné, il semblait vraiment inquiet par rapport à son créateur, ce qui déjà réchauffa un peu le cœur de l'ingénieur déprimé.

"Je préférerais parler, Jarvis... Juste... Ecoute-moi." répondit Stark d'un ton vraiment attristé, et Jarvis ne put qu'accepter cette proposition. Tony repoussa sa tête contre l'appui derrière lui et soupira longuement, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour débuter. Il y avait tant à dire. D'abord, il devrait certainement essayer d'évacuer son stress, et donc de parler de choses qui le mettent vraiment en position de stress. "Tu vois... J'ai un tas de soucis en ce moment, et j'ai pour mission de créer des robots en moins d'une semaine..."

"Si je puis me permettre, cela ne vous a jamais fait peur Monsieur."

"C'est là que tu as raison, Jarvis, justement! Là, c'est différent." s'exclama Tony, content de savoir qu'en effet, son "fils" comprendrait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mieux que quiconque. "Ils veulent, à la suite de cela, remplacer ton frère et ta sœur."

"Sophie et Freddy?" demanda Jarvis d'un air inquiet, sa voix sonnant un peu plus attristée qu'habituellement. Il avait compris. "Pourquoi, Monsieur?"

Tony versa quelques larmes à y penser. "Ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas convenables. Qu'ils doivent partir. Et... tu sais que je ne peux pas les garder ici, pas avec les autres..."

Jarvis garda le silence. Tony ne dit pas mot non plus. Tout était dit dans ce simple silence. Toute l'horreur de la situation pour eux, leur réalisation soudaine de tout ce qu'ils allaient perdre quand ces deux-là viendraient à disparaître, les bons souvenirs refaisant surface pour faire souffrir et torturer de l'intérieur... Tout était présent dans ce silence, tout était foudroyant, pire encore que la foudre divine. Cette foudre-là frappait dans le cœur et dans l'âme toute entière.

Après une bonne minute de silence, Jarvis s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit: "Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça, Monsieur. Ce sont vos enfants."

"Jarvis, tu dois comprendre-"

"Tout comme moi... Père." continua l'IA d'un air brisé plus affreux encore que la conversation elle-même, et cette voix eut un effet immédiat sur Tony qui fondit en larmes et regarda en face de lui, à travers la baie-vitrée. Jarvis resta silencieux, ne voulant pas consoler son créateur. Il allait devoir se faire une raison et refuser cette création si cela nécessitait la mort de ses enfants. Comme n'importe quel parent le ferait.

Stark garda le silence longuement, se contentant de pleurer discrètement, puis il finit par éclaircir sa gorge nouée et par répondre à Jarvis d'un air ravagé et d'une voix raillée: "Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai... Je ne veux pas vous perdre..."

"Alors vous devez vous opposer à la destruction de Sophie et Freddy."

"Pourquoi les appelles-tu toujours comme ça? Pepper est partie, Jarvis." répliqua Tony d'un air froid et direct.

Jarvis aurait souri s'il avait été humain tant cette réaction était prévisible. "Je me doutais que Pepper avait à voir avec cela, Monsieur. Vous êtes toujours en colère parce qu'elle est partie."

"Non, je ne suis pas en colère!"

"Pas du tout, Monsieur. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Demain sera une longue journée. Bonne nuit, Monsieur." fit Jarvis d'un ton satisfait avant de se mettre en veille. Tony n'eut même pas le temps de le supplier de rester avec lui que l'IA était déjà éteinte.

Tony resta dans le noir pendant plus d'une heure avant d'enfin aller se coucher.

 _Demain est un autre jour_ , se dit-il.

* * *

 _-To be continued(!)-_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Vous n'y croyez plus, en ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? XD Tuez moi, je sais, je suis horrible mais j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration! Je n'arrête pas cette fiction, pour RIEN AU MONDE, mais je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de m'y remettre (le temps de relire mes scripts, etc) donc ça devrait prendre plus de trois semaines, comme j'ai des vacances très chargées en plus ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre affreusement court, et que vous me pardonnez!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Circle of J._


End file.
